The Legend of Bloody Mary
by FMAGal219
Summary: Winry, Ed and Al are bored one day in Resembool. They decide to have a late-night scare and scare the pants off each other. None of them notice the dangers of accidently waking up the infamous Bloody Mary. Rated T for blood, dark content, horror, and twisted events. One-Shot


I know I should be working on my Fan Fic. Trouble with Birthdays, but I just watched a movie about Bloody Mary and I wanted to write a one-shot using the famous urban legend and FMA!

I'm using the show _Supernatural_'s version of the legend. If you aren't aware of that version of the scary tale well here ya go!

Mary (forgot her last name) died at the hands of a jealous eye-surgeon. The surgeon was in love with Mary (I think) and she wasn't interested. When he came over one day, he carved her eyes out and she died in front of a mirror. She placed her soul in the mirror before she died and swore to get her revenge on people who have taken a life and/or feel guilty because of a death. Now, everytime someone calls her name in the mirror three times, she haunts them until she cuts their eyes out.

Yes, creepy. I know. That's why I love it! It's a creepy show and I like their ideas. Awesome season 8 finale they had and I can't wait until the 9th season! Haha, they used Alchemists in season 8 and I fell in love with it even more. Come to think of it, the Devil's Trap does look a lot like a transmutation circle. Honest! Go on Google Images and look up 'Supernatural Devil's Trap' and tell me the symbols, along with the star inside the giant _circle_, don't look like a mix of Alkehestory and Alchemy.

**Summery- **Winry, Ed and Al are bored one day while in Resembool. They decide to have a nice late-night scare and try to scare the pants off each other. None of them know the dangers they have released when they accidently awoke the spirit of the infamous Bloody Mary.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Supernatural. They belong to the wonderful Hiromu Arakawa and the creative Eric Kripke. I love their ideas and they made my fav. Anime and T.V show.

Without further ado, let us continue to the story (that I may or may not continue _hint hint_)

**The Legend of Bloody Mary**

"Ugh, I'm so borrrred!" Ed groaned, wiggling around on the carpet of the Rockbell house. He came for a visit for once, not to get his automail repaired. Winry was fascinated with the fact that he _actually _came for a good time without anyone pestering him to.

Al was sitting on the carpet of the living room next to his brother. "You don't like to just sit down and relax, do you?" Al asked and Ed shot him an irritated glare.

"It's not that! It's just the fact that there's nothing to do at 10 at night!" Ed yelled in irritation and boredom. Winry had enough of it. "Listen! If you were going to complain so much then why did you come if you knew there was nothing to do here in a rural city!" Winry yelled, standing up abruptly from her seat on the couch.

Ed flinched when he saw a wrench mysteriously appear in the taller blonde's hand. He gulped. "S-Sorry, Winry." He said shakily and sat up; afraid of that long silver wrench falling on his head for the God knows what time.

She smirked and folded her arms across her chest in an act of triumph. She walked over and sat on the floor along with the two brothers. "I guess you're right though. I'm kind of bored too and there really isn't anything to do at night." Winry said with a sigh.

The three sat in a small circle and looked at each other, waiting for the other to give ideas of what to do. "Truth or Dare?" Ed suggested, Winry shook her head. "Already played it. How about cards?" Al said and both Winry and Ed shook their heads this time. "Winry's no good at that." Ed said. "And Ed cheats." Winry stated under her breath, making Al chuckle and Ed glare at her. "I do not!" Ed fought back.

"Whatever. How about spin the bottle?" Winry said. Al and Ed shook their heads. "Not enough people." Al said and Ed blushed a little at the thought of having to kiss Winry and the awkwardness if it landed on Al.

Ed had an idea hit him and he smirked. "I got it! How about we play the mirror game." He said in a devious tone. The other two looked at him with a sense of fear by the way he said it.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but…what's the mirror game?" Winry asked and Ed smirk turned into a dark grin. "They say some girl died in front of a mirror and now, if you call her name three times, she appears in the mirror and tears your eyes out." Ed said in a mysterious and dark tone.

Winry shivered and Al's armor shook a little. "Why would we want to play something like that?!" Al asked, his voice a little pitched in fear. Ed turned his dark grin back into his famous goofy one. "Relax, Al. It's just a story people tell to get a good scare. It's not actually real." Ed told him reassuringly.

"How do you play it?" Winry asked, suddenly interested. Ed looked like he was thinking until he remembered how to actually play. "Well, you go to the bathroom and turn off the lights. You light a small candle and place it on the sink, then look into the mirror and recite the chant 'Bloody Mary' three times then blow the candle out. They say if you feel a breeze, she's in the mirror watching you." He said.

Winry shivered again and grinned. "Let's do it!" she said excitedly. "W-What?! Why do you want to risk something like that?!" Al asked and both 16 year olds laughed. "Jeez, Al. Why're you so scared? It's just a made up game." Ed said with a grin. "If you're so sure, why don't you do it, Ed?" Winry suggested.

Ed gave her a shocked look. "Why me? Why don't you do it, Winry?" he asked and Winry smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Is the great Fullmetal Alchemist scared of a little game?" Winry asked in a snotty tone and Ed glared at her before standing up.

"Fine then, I will! Just to prove to you that this is just a myth!" Ed yelled, walking to the bathroom they had downstairs. Once the two left sitting heard the door close, Winry smirked and gave Al a devious look.

Al knew that look from Ed; it meant she was going to do something crazy. "What are you planning?" Al asked, a little nervous. "I say we let Edward show that he can get scared." She said, standing up.

Al sighed and stood up, trying to follow Winry's quiet steps towards the bathroom, only to give off tiny clanks. Winry placed her ear on the door and waited until Ed was done with the chant.

()()()

Ed sighed and flicked the lightswitch off. He placed his hands confidently on the sides of the sink and stared at his pitch-black shadow in the mirror. He went under the sink and found a candle along with a tiny case of matches.

"Why am I doing this? This is just stupid." He whispered to himself and rolled his eyes before placing the candle on the edge of the sink and rubbing the match stick along the side of the case, creating a small flame.

He lit up the candle and blew out the flame on the stick. He placed his hands back on the sink and stared into the mirror again. Taking a deep breath, he recited the lines.

"Bloody Mary." He stated and rolled his eyes before doing the same again. "Bloody Mary." He said louder. The room started looking a little darker to him as he repeated the chant for a third time. "Bloody Mary." He said one more time then bent down and blew out the candle.

He stared in the mirror for a little in dead silence before he sighed. "See, I knew nothing would-" He was cut off by a sudden loud banging on the door right next to him, making him jump and scream a little.

He flicked the light on and saw Winry cracking up and Al standing behind her, laughing a little too. Ed sighed and placed a hand over his racing heart. "Jeez, guys. Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!" he yelled and the two settled down in the laughter.

"Sorry, but man, you should've seen your face!" Winry said, laughing again. Ed rolled his eyes and walked out the bathroom, flicking the light off again. "Shut up." He simply said and closed the door.

No one seemed to see the shadow of a girl flicker in the mirror and stare at the short blonde before smirking and disappearing just as quickly as she appeared. Ed shuddered and turned around as if someone was watching him, seeing nothing, he shrugged and turned around.

"So…did anything happen?" Winry asked and Ed looked back at the closed bathroom door and grinned. "Nah, just you guys bangin' on the door." He said with a slight glared towards their direction. He still felt that uneasy feeling that he was being watched, but he didn't think anything of it.

Winry and Ed both yawned and smiled. Al nodded and the three walked upstairs. Saying their goodnights, they went to their rooms and fell asleep. Again, everyone was oblivious to the girl in the reflections of the pictures as the ascended the stairs.

"You're mine…Edward Elric." She rasped and smirked before disappearing and going to another place she was summoned to. She could see the extremely dark aura around his soul representing just how much guilt he had built up. This was going to be fun.

()()()

"I told you nothing would happen!" 13-year-old Rebecca yelled through the bathroom door to her teenage friends on the other side of it. With a sigh and a roll of her brown eyes, she stared back at the mirror and gasped loudly as a shadow of a taller girl with long black hair replaced her reflection.

She screamed and the girl in the mirror smirked, reaching her hand out and placing it on the glass. Rebecca's reflection came back into the mirror and she quickly flicked the lights back on.

Her breathing was quick and she could her some snickers coming from the door. She stared back at the mirror with a scared and confused look. She leaned a little closer, then her reflection moved on its own.

The reflection cocked its head to the side and smirked. Blood started running from its brown eyes and Rebecca gasped. She backed away and the reflection kept the same position it had before.

Rebecca felt like she was suffocating. She grabbed her throat lightly and gasped for air. She fell to her knees and the reflection stared down at her with a dark smile. Rebecca felt something warm, thick, and wet run down her cheeks. She fell face first on the bathroom floor, not breathing and her eyes completely gone.

The reflection smiled and turned back to the girl with black hair and red dress. "You called?" she asked and smirked darkly before disappearing into the depths of the mirror.

()()()

Mustang was woken up at 2 am by a sharp ringing in his office. He sat up from the desk he was sleeping on and realized he fell asleep doing work again. He felt a cloth run down his back and noticed that a certain blonde woman was asleep on his couch.

The ring rang through again and he groaned and lazily grabbed the phone, placing it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

_"__Colonel Mustang! We've got a bad case here." _The usual calm and cheerful voice of Maes Hughes rang through the phone.

"Bad how?" Roy asked, sitting up and blinking the sleep from his eyes. Hawkeye woke up and sat up on the couch but stayed alert in case of emergency.

_"__I-I don't know how to explain it. This poor girl has been murdered." _Hughes said worriedly and Roy rolled his eyes a little.

"Why are you calling me for? I don't work in that department." Roy was starting to fall asleep again until Maes' next words made him fully aware.

"_Roy, her eyes were melted." _Hughes said, sounding sick. Roy himself almost heaved at the sentence.

"I'll be right over." Mustang said. Hughes gave him the address and he hung up. Hawkeye was now standing beside him and at attention. "Where are we going, sir?" she asked, and Mustang stood up, handing her back her jacket.

"To a new crime scene. This one's bad." He said and the two left automatically.

()()()

Hughes almost threw up everything in his stomach when he saw the poor teen on the floor of the bathroom. There was so much blood. Too much blood really.

Hughes couldn't imagine the pain the girl had to go through. After the body was moved, he and a few other members of the investigations team investigated the rest of the bathroom.

The mirror was covered in the blood as well and it ran down the sink. It made a sickening _drip_ sound as the small drops fell to the floor. Two men went over the mirror with florescent lights to scan if there was any more blood after they wiped off the mirror.

They were a little shocked and confused when they saw a mirrored writing in the blue light. "Hey boss! We found somethin'." One of the men said and Hughes walked over to the mirror.

"What is it?" he asked and two more men came over with crowbars. They propped the mirror off the wall and placed it on the floor. There wasn't any blood, but when they scanned it with the florescent light again, a hidden message showed up. It made Hughes want to hurl even more.

_She asked for it. She shouldn't have summoned me. Now she has to pay the price for her guilty conscience…_ The message read and a handprint was beside it along with the initials _T.G_.

"Run this through the database and see if the initials have anything in relation to Rebecca Grover." Hughes said and one man nodded, but was stopped by one of Rebecca's friends at the door.

"I think I know what it stands for." She said and the man stopped. Hughes nodded and sat her down in the living room. "What do you think it has to do with this murder?" he asked and the girl let out a small sob.

"Timothy Grover. He was her brother that died a couple of years ago." The red-headed teen said. Hughes nodded and wrote the name and relation down. "Why do you think this has to do with anything?" he asked and the girl let out another cry and rubbed furiously at her wet cheeks.

"Timothy was only 6 and Rebecca was 11. Her parents left and she was in charge of watching him. He kept asking her to play with her, and when she said she wasn't going to play with him that day, he ran out of the house to play in the front yard." She said and the tears kept falling at the bad memory.

"Nobody knew anything happened until we heard the crash. I was talking to her on the phone when it happened. Tim lost the basketball he was playing with in the street and went to get it. He didn't see the upcoming car. He was killed in a hit-and-run." She said, sobbing at the end.

Hughes felt sympathy towards her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying hysterically but the tears fell still. "Beck was hysterical. She thought it was her fault that her brother died. For not watching him carefully. She really wasn't the same after that, and now…" she trailed off, crying uncontrollably again.

_She has to pay for the price of her guilty conscience…_ it makes sense now. But who was the one that put that message is the question. Hughes saw a man holding a phone out for him and he nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said and the girl nodded. Hughes picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." He said and the voice on the line was hysterical.

_"__There's been another one sir."_ The man on the other line said.

Hughes' eyes got wide. "Check the mirror and see what the message says." He said quickly.

"_Y-Yes sir."_ The voice replied and a couple of minutes later, he read off the message.

Hughes' eyes got even wider just as Mustang walked into the door. Hughes hung up the phone and Roy, along with Riza, walked over to his shocked friend.

"Hughes? What's wrong?" he asked and Hughes just handed him the notepad. Mustang read it and his eyes also got wide, Riza read it over his shoulder and gasped slightly.

_Her fault again. People never learn. I'm saving the best for last. His aura is extremely dark. I'll give you a hint…_

_…__E.E…_

If this has to do with guilt of a loved one, Hughes automatically jumped to the only person he knew with those initials. "We need to go to Resembool. Fast." Mustang said, all three nodded and headed towards the door.

They were going to catch this killer, and make sure their blonde friend isn't going to be the next one the floor.

()()()

Edward woke up to the smell of breakfast. Winry was a really good cook…for the meals she knew how to make. He walked down the stairs half-asleep and sat down at the table.

Winry turned slightly and gave him a smile and Al sat down somewhere next to him. "Good Morning, Brother." Al said with a cheerful tone. Ed sleepily waved and mumbled a hello before folding his arms on the table and letting his head fall in them.

"I can tell you slept well." Winry said, placing a plate of pancakes in-front of Ed. He just nodded and sat back up and yawned. He didn't get much sleep though. He was plagued with nightmares of murders and his own sight of death.

The sight of blood was just too great to handle and he almost threw up at the table, but just gulped down the lump and pushed the plate away. "Not hungry." He mumbled before standing up and walking to sit on the couch.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Winry whispered and Al shook his head. "He was turning all night in his sleep and constantly woke up in a cold sweat. He must've been having nightmares." Al whispered and Winry nodded.

Ed just laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. _What was with those disturbing dreams? Who were those people?_ He asked himself, not coming up with an answer.

He just turned over and stared at the photo collection the Rockbells had on their wall of the three when they were kids. Winry with her parents before they died. Ed and Al with their mom before she got sick. Those were the good times. Then everyone started dying.

Ed turned away from the wall and stared at the cushion of the couch. _Why? Why must the people I love die?_ Ed asked himself again, the memories that always haunt him flooding back. He felt the annoying prick of tears again and he willed them away. He had to be strong, for Al and Winry.

He just buried the guilt deeper and sat back up. He was looking straight into his reflection from the mirror and the dresser they had beside the billboard of photos. He sighed at how tired he looked. "Hey, Ed! At least try to eat _something!_" Winry called from the kitchen. Ed nodded and walked to the table.

He didn't see his reflection stay and smirk before disappearing, leaving a misty handprint that soon faded.

()()()

Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes came into the Resembool train station at 9 pm. It took about 3 days to actually get from Central to Resembool, but they took the express train.

"Does anybody know where they might be?" Hughes asked, he hasn't been to Resembool before and the other two only came once or twice almost 5 years ago. "Most likely the Rockbell Residence." Riza said and she cocked her gun, getting ready to shoot if she had to.

"Alright, let's see who this person is." Roy said, sliding his gloves on. The three started walking down the rocky road to the Rockbell Residence, prepared for a fight where they didn't know what to expect.

()()()

Ed yawned, he was exhausted for some reason. They didn't really do anything today, so he didn't know why he was so tired. He guessed it was just because of the lack of rest the past night.

"Are you feeling okay, Brother?" Al asked, concern in his voice. Ed smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He said and Al nodded towards the stairs. "Go get some sleep, Winry and I will clean up dinner." Al said.

"Thanks Al." Ed said with another yawn and walked up the stairs to his room. When he got there, he shut the door and fell face-first on his bed. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling again. _Why do I always have nightmares?_ He asked himself and rolled over to face the small dresser.

Just when his eyes were about to close, he heard laughter. His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, looking around the room. "Who's there?" He asked and was replied with more laughter.

"Turn around, Edward Elric." A girl's voice rang softly and Ed jumped. He turned around slightly and his wide eyes rested on a mirror near the door. He wasn't looking at _his_ reflection though; he was staring into the hollow eyes of a girl with wispy black eyes. He stifled back a scream and when he blinked, the girl was gone.

He sighed a little before the laughter sound again. He shot his gaze back to his reflection and gasped as it started laughing, an evil smirk placed upon its face.

It turned its head to look at Ed and signaled him to come closer with a finger. Ed stared at his own reflection that was moving on its own, and the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the mirror. He gasped suddenly and his reflection laughed.

"You really are something, Ed." It said and he gasped again as he heard _his _voice talking to him. "W-Who are you?" he asked softly and the reflection smirked. "You were the one who summoned me." It said and a flash of the girl appeared.

He remembered the game he played the night before and took a shocked step backwards. "B-But, it was a game. Y-You're not real!" Ed yelled and grabbed the sides of his head, trying to shake off the image.

Mary decided to take a different approach and smirked. "It's all your fault, y'know." She said, still taking the form of Ed. Ed stopped his act of denial and looked up slowly to the reflection.

Mary smiled darkly, knowing she had him in her grasp. "All those people you've killed. Did you forget about poor little Nina, who only wanted to play?" she asked and Ed choked on a sob. All of the memories of the poor little 4-year-old and the after image of the chimera left behind.

"Oh, how can we forget Majohal? What did he do to you, eh? You killed an innocent man in cold blood." She said and Ed gasped. He was the first person Ed actually killed. He could never forget him. 'It was an act of self-defense' everyone told him, but he knew he ended the life of another human.

"I-I didn't mean to…" he said, tears pricking in his eyes again. "It's your fault the transmutation failed. You weren't strong enough to bring your mother back, and ended up killing her again." She said. Ed couldn't stop the sob that came out along with a few tears. Mary grinned.

It was time to stop playing and to get down to business. Ed gasped sharply as he felt some thick liquid run down his cheeks. He looked up quickly in the mirror and saw his reflection crying a thick stream of blood. He reached up and touched his cheek, pulling his hand away to reveal red.

He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. "And most importantly, how about your brother?" Mary asked and Ed glared at her through gritted teeth. "He already died once because of your mistake, now he's forced to live through his life as a hollow shell. All because of _your_ mistake." She said in a bitter tone.

Ed fell to his knees, gasping for air. _She's right. All of them. All of them died and suffered because of me. It's all my fault. Why me? Why do I deserve to live while they can't? _Ed thought and Mary smiled as he fell forward, clutching his throat in pain.

"You should never die in front of mirrors." Mary said before smirking and laughing hysterically. Ed looked up at her weakly, the blood blurring his vision. He let out a scream filled of agony before coughing up blood and falling unconscious, right when everyone busted in the door to help him out.

()()()

The three MPs knocked politely before opening the door themselves to the Rockbell house. Winry and Al turned around fast from their spot in the kitchen, then relaxed when they saw who it was.

"What are you guys doing here?" Al asked and Winry got over her initial shock. Riza told them they came to check if everything was alright, and was interrupted when Hughes reached the steps. "Where's Edward?" he asked.

"In his room, why?" Winry asked. "Quick, does the room have a mirror?" Roy asked and was replied with a loud _thud_ come from upstairs. The group stared confused for only a second before Roy, Riza, and Maes ran upstairs, followed shortly by Al and Winry.

When they reached the door, Riza tried opening it, only for it to be locked shut. Maes and Winry started pounding their fists on the door. "Ed! Open the door!" Winry yelled, nothing happened. They heard the sound of laughter and Mustang had enough.

"Everyone move back. Sorry, Winry. I'll buy you a new door later." Mustang said. Before Winry could say anything, Mustang snapped and the lock on the door melted. Roy kicked down the door and everyone gasped at the sight.

In the mirror, they saw a flash of a girl, but it was replaced quickly by Ed's reflection. The only problem was that Ed was on the floor and his reflection was looking straight at them with a wide grin on its face.

Hawkeye was the first to recover from her shock and she shot the mirror, broken pieces of glass fell to the floor. Al and Winry were the first to gasp and run to Ed's side, followed by the rest.

"Brother!" Al yelled and flipped his unconscious brother over, placing his head on his lap gently. Winry covered her mouth with her hands to hold back her sob. "W-What happened?" she asked in shock.

Ed had blood running down from his eyes and his breathing was quick gasps. "We need to get him to a hospital." Roy said, a little shocked himself. Hughes walked over to the mirror and took it off the wall. He took out the florescent light reader and ran it over the back.

_You might've won this time, but the guilt is even stronger now. It'll be hard to pull him back. Not after what I put him through…_

At the end of the message were the initials _A.E._ Hughes looked over to Al and sighed. _He feels the most guilty towards his brother. When will he learn it's not his fault…_ Maes thought and joined the others at the door.

"Who were the initials towards this time?" Mustang asked, already knowing the answer. "Who else?" Hughes said, looking at the suit of armor walking carefully down the stairs carrying his golden-haired brother closely towards his chest-plate.

"He needs to learn that Al doesn't blame him. His guilt's going to eat him up." Mustang said, Hughes nodded. "They really _are_ good towards each other, aren't they?" Hughes asked, noticing how the helmet of the armor was placed on Ed's forehead in a kind gesture. Roy smirked.

"They really are." He said with a smile.

()()()

Ed woke up with something round placed over his nose and mouth. He groaned a little and strained to open his eyes (which hurt a lot for some reason). He felt someone's cold hands wrap around his left hand. "Brother? Please tell me you're waking up." He heard his brother's metallic voice go high in worry. _Al? Why is he here? Where's _here? Ed thought and strained his eyes harder to open them.

Al's grip on his hand got tighter and he slowly opened his eyes. He was stunned for a minute with the brightness, but he blinked it away and saw the silhouette of his armored brother. Al's soul-fire eyes brightened at Ed's smiling face.

"Thank goodness you're awake. It's been 4 days! I was so worried…" Al said, trailing off. _4 days? Was I _that_ weak?_ Ed asked himself, blinking his eyes slowly.

"Al…" his voice sounded like a whisper with the oxygen mask around his face. Annoyed with the thing, Ed reached up and took it off. He didn't need it anyway.

Al grabbed him in a tight hug, making Ed cough a little. "I was so worried. You…weren't doing so well, and I got scared when you lost your heartbeat once." Al said, his voice filled with worry. Ed's eyes grew wide in shock. "I…lost my heartbeat?" Ed asked in shock. Al's armor started shaking as if crying.

"I-I was so scared. Please, don't _ever _scare me like that again. I thought…I thought I lost you." Al said, placing his head on Ed's shoulder. "I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so badly. But I can't. Winry did though. She was scared too." He said.

Ed's eyes grew wide again and he felt a pang of guilt. "Al…I'm sorry. It's my fault you can't live a normal life. I'm so sorry." He said, feeling tears stinging in his eyes.

Al let go of his brother and looked him in the eye. "Please don't. Don't feel sorry for me. You saved my life, Brother! If it weren't for you, I would be dead instead of sitting here beside you. I don't care if I'm missing a few things, at least I'm alive. And you're right here with me." Al said.

Ed nodded but the only difference he had been his eyes getting more watery. Al sighed. "Ed, you haven't cried in almost 4 years. Just let it out." Al said and Ed stared wide-eyed at him.

"But, I can't. I have to stay strong." Ed said, looking at the ground. Al grabbed his hand softly. "Is that how you feel? You have to be strong for me? Why?" Al asked and Ed stared at him again.

"I'm the eldest. We don't have any more family members, and you need someone to be there for you. I thought you needed someone strong to back you up. So, I always put up a strong front and push through things." Ed admitted.

"Some strong people have to cry once in a while. Brother, you're the strongest person I know. You need to stop building this guilt up in a swirl inside you. I saw the message on the mirror. I make you feel guilty the most. I don't need you to feel bad about me." Al said.

So Ed lost it. He let 4 ½ years of tears fall out, and he sobbed into Al's chest-plate. They sat in each other's arms and Ed just let it out. In the silver platter on the other side of the room, a girl stood in the reflection.

"You finally let go of most of your guilt, Edward. Great for you…but I _will_ be back. Next time, you won't be so lucky." She said the end in a growl and disappeared.

Ed shivered as he felt someone watching him, but he shrugged it off and fell asleep in his brother's arms. "Thank you, Al." he whispered. Al laid him back down on the hospital bed and Ed could've sworn he saw Al the way he was supposed to be.

Silver-green sensitive eyes a little red from crying and a soft and sweet smile on his face. Ed smiled and fell into full unconsciousness, not before hearing his brother whisper 'You're welcome, Brother' in his ear.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, I went from horror to sappy. I like it, I hope you do. This is a potential two-shot, but for now its staying a one-shot. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
